From a Dare to the Truth
by WWESpongefan
Summary: Patrick teaches Spongebob how to play Truth or Dare. This will get him into trouble with Sandy and he will have to tell her the truth.


**(Just to let everyone know, yes I'm still doing Jellyfish Man but I wanted to share my new idea. This idea is just a short story and is based around Truth or Dare.)**

**From a Dare to the Truth**

Spongebob and Patrick were inside Sandy's treedome. Sandy knew that they were there, but told them to hang tight while she finished her work. While Sandy was busy with her experiments Spongebob and Patrick usually did their own thing, she wasn't really listening to what they were doing. Patrick had recently learned a new game and was showing it to Spongebob. Spongebob had never played Truth or Dare before so Patrick was explaining the rules.

"Ok so when playing truth or dare, I ask you truth or dare. If you say truth, you have to confess something that is true, or I ask you if something is true you have to tell me if it is true or not."

Patrick lied about the next part because he had a trick up his sleeve.

"If you say dare then you have to do what I say. Don't be afraid of a dare though because if you are everyone will call you Spongebob Scaredypants again. Also just doing truth all the time will get boring. "

At first it sounded like a fun game to play, but he didn't know about Patrick's sneaky plan.

"Ok that sounds like a fun game, truth or dare Patrick?"

"How about truth."

"Ok… Patrick is it true that you broke Squidward's window yesterday."

"Well… yes, but you better not tell him."

"I won't don't worry."

"My turn… Spongebob truth or dare?"

Spongebob puts on a confident smile and decides dare.

"Well I'm not a Scaredypants so how about dare. Come on Patrick I can handle anything."

Patrick then puts a smug smile on his face.

"Ok if you say so. I dare you to… go kiss Sandy… on the lips."

Spongebob's mouth dropped open and he starts freaking out.

"What! I can't do that. She would totally kill me. Besides she's busy working on her science experiments, it would be pretty rude to do that."

"Well that's perfectly fine Mr. Spongebob Scaredypants."

"Don't call me that! I can't do it… she would know my secret, she might not like me that way."

"Oh well then you should make a move then Spongebob, the only way you'll know if she likes you or not is if you make a move."

"If I do and if she doesn't like me then it could completely mess up our friendship."

"I know what the problem is… you're just scared. Spongebob Scaredypants, Spongebob Scaredypants!"

"Ok, ok I'll do it! Just stop calling me that."

"Oh and one other thing Spongebob, you can't tell her it's a dare until after you do it. Plus this is a dare so you have to do it."

"Fine! Just for the record… I'm never playing this game again after this."

Spongebob thought to himself: "Maybe Patrick isn't as dumb as people think he is."

Spongebob starts to walk over in Sandy's direction as Patrick watched laughing to himself. Spongebob has always wanted to kiss Sandy, but has always been afraid to. Sandy has been on the other side of the treedome and heard nothing about what was going on. Spongebob's heart rate increased as he got closer to her, she had just finished with her work and was putting everything up. Sandy saw him walk up and smiled, she didn't seem to notice the worried expression on his face.

"Hi Spongebob I'm sorry I've been so bust lately. I'll be finished in just a minute as soon as I put everything away. Would you like to help?"

Spongebob thought for a moment, if he helped Sandy then it would calm him down a little before he did the dare. He smiled and picked up a glass container.

"Sure I'll help."

"Ok great. There should be a box nearby, be careful with that Spongebob, its glass and it will break. Gently set it down so you don't break it. Oh and thanks for your help by the way."

Spongebob smiles nervously.

"Sure no problem."

Just being around Sandy recently made him nervous.

After they put everything away that was when Sandy noticed a nervous look on his face.

"Are you feeling ok Spongebob?"

"Well… I'm not sure. I haven't really been feeling like myself lately."

Just when Sandy thought that she had everything put away there was still a few more glasses on her table.

"Oh hang on Spongebob; we must have missed a few glasses."

Patrick was across the other end of the treedome signaling Spongebob to get on with the dare. Spongebob knew that deep down inside that he always wanted to kiss Sandy and he suddenly got a burst of courage and ran over to Sandy before she got to the table. He stepped in front of her, stopping her from going any further. At first she thought that he was just being playful and she giggles a little bit as she tried to get around him. Then as he took off his helmet and the look on his face changed, hers did too. She went from happy to concerned as she asked him…

"What are you doing Spongebob?"

Spongebob almost felt like crying because he knew that after this… there was no turning back. All he could do was say…

"I'm so sorry Sandy."

He wraps his arms around her and quickly pulls her close as he kisses her on the lips. He had his eyes closed because he didn't want to see the look in Sandy's eyes if she was mad. Sandy's eyes however were wide open. She couldn't believe it, Spongebob was kissing her. Spongebob felt so many emotions all at the same time. He felt afraid of what would happen next, and he was mad at Patrick for pressuring him into doing this, but deep inside he was happy because he finally got to kiss Sandy, the girl of his dreams. Just like that as quickly as it had started, it had ended just like that before Sandy could even respond. The kiss only seemed to last for three seconds. Spongebob let her go and quickly went back to the safety of his water helmet; at least he hoped that it was safe. He had no idea what was going to happen next because he couldn't tell if Sandy was angry or not. He knew that Sandy had an anger problem and he was worried on whether or not he would make it out alive. Sandy was just standing there in shock over what just happened, she didn't know what to do either. Just then Patrick came over and patted Spongebob on the back.

"Good job Spongebob, I guess you could do it after all."

Spongebob at this point had enough and snapped at Patrick.

"Thanks a lot Patrick… because of you I probably lost one of the best friendships that I've ever had, and now I'm going to have to live with the regret for the rest of my life."

Patrick then got all defensive.

"Hey you didn't have to do the dare… it wasn't my lips that kissed her. It's not my fault."

Patrick knows that things were probably not going to end well and decides to leave. Once Patrick is gone and Spongebob turns back around he sees Sandy with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. She was not happy with what she just heard.

"Listen Sandy… I'm sorry about…"

"Save it Spongebob, I don't even want to hear it. All of that was because of a dare!"

Spongebob's eyes look at the ground and he lowers his voice.

"Well… yes."

"I can't believe you Spongebob… you kiss me and I was actually stupid enough to think that you might actually like me…"

Spongebob seemed a little upset especially when she called herself stupid.

"No Sandy… you're not stupid and I should have never done those squirrel jokes. I can't apologize enough for those or for right now.

She turns her back to him. She sheds a tear and she didn't want him to see it.

"Well instead it's just a dare… a stupid lie."

Spongebob realized that she has… or had feeling for him and this little dare must have really hurt her feeling when he said that he regretted it. It was time for him to set things right. The time for dares was over, it was time for the truth. He grabbed her shoulder from behind trying to fix his mistake.

"Wait Sandy… this is all a big misunderstanding… Please just hear me out."

"Did it mean anything at all Spongebob, or do you just like playing with my emotions… tell me the truth."

"You asked me if it meant anything to me… It meant everything to me Sandy… I didn't mean for this to hurt you. I never thought that you would like me back, which is why I didn't really want to do it in the first place. Patrick dared me and called me Spongebob Scaredypants… and in a way I was… I was afraid of what would happen afterwards so I took a chance and I kissed you. I didn't want to be afraid anymore. I know I can't take back what I did or what I said, but it's what I'm going to do that matters…"

He takes off his helmet again and kisses her again, only this time longer and more passionate. He has his eyes closed and after a few seconds Sandy responds back this time. She closes her eyes and kisses him back. This time the kiss lasts for about twenty seconds until Spongebob stops to say something.

"Sandy… I don't know what's going to happen from here, but you've got to believe me because what I have to say is the truth and I have absolutely no regrets when I say… I love you Sandy. I know that maybe if you ever did love me I didn't deserve it, and I still don't deserve it. Not after all the bad things I've done to you… especially this. I'll never be able to say I'm sorry enough, and I don't think I'll ever be able to make it up to you. I can completely understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore or even want to see me again, that's probably the best option… I'll leave and I won't ever bother you again, but at least now… you know the truth."

Spongebob turns away from her and sadly heads for the door. It didn't take Sandy long to stop him. After the kiss and after she heard his true feelings and long felt apology she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Hang on Spongebob… I'm not angry anymore and even if I was… it wouldn't last very long. Listen Spongebob, all of the stuff you've done in the past is forgiven and I'm sure that at some point I'll forgive this thing too because… I love you too Spongebob. It only hurt me so bad because I thought you only kissed me because Patrick dared you to. Then when you kissed me again I realized that wasn't the case. What I don't understand is why you feel so bad about all of the stuff you've done because I've done terrible things too. I've hurt you Spongebob… I don't understand why you would love me."

"Well… it's like you said Sandy… the past has been forgiven. I loved you way before any of that happened anyway."

Sandy then gave him a smug smile.

"Oh you have… How long might that have been?"

Spongebob blushed but smiled anyway.

"Since we first met."

Sandy smiled at him and gave him a tight hug.

"Same here Spongebob."

Spongebob then thought of something and then smiled at Sandy.

"Hey Sandy?"

"What?"

"In a weird way… we should thank Patrick because otherwise… I might not have ever had the courage to tell you how I felt."

"You know Spongebob… that was a pretty smart plan Patrick had… maybe he's not a dumb as everyone thinks that he is."

"Oh well… all I know is that I'll have to thank him later."

Spongebob does something sneaky behind his back. He was putting on karate gloves, but he didn't know that Sandy was doing the same thing. They both jump at each for a karate chop.

"Hey you brought your karate gear and you were putting it on behind your back. I see how it is Mr. Spongebob Sneakypants."

Spongebob laughed while saying…

"You did too Miss Sandy Sneaky Cheeks."

"Well Spongebob… it's like you said once… great minds think alike."

"Alright… time for some karate."

Spongebob still had his helmet off from their last kiss. Sandy turned her sprinklers on and grabbed him. Spongebob seemed confused at first until Sandy told him what they were doing.

"Hey Spongebob how about a new game?"

"What kind of new game?"

Sandy smiles at him while giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kisses and Karate."

Spongebob smiles and happily agrees.

" Kisses and Karate. I'll take that over truth or dare any day."

**(The End)**


End file.
